Celui qui defia la mort
by Mangez des pingouins
Summary: Quelle serait notre vie si nous connaissions l'heure de notre mort ?
1. Chapter 1

**Celui qui défia la Mort.**

Chapitre Un : De la vie qui part.

Cela fait maintenant plusieurs mois que je me réveille tous les matins en pleurant. Je regarde furtivement le calendrier accroché au mur, représentant une petite plage ensoleillée. Et j'envie le couple de la photo, enlacé sur cette plage du bout du monde, seul mais pas solitaire, insensible au temps qui passe. Et à la vie qui part.

Elle me quittera bientôt.

¤

On ne peut pas dire que je n'y suis pas préparé. Depuis mes 5 ans, je connais la date de ma mort. C'est inscrit sur ma carte de Vie. Je suis un moins 30. Mais cette mort annoncée, au soir d'une si belle après-midi me remplit d'amertume.

C'était un après-midi de printemps, les rayons du soleil jouaient à travers les arbres de la résidence familiale, famille qui m'a quittée voilà plus de 10 ans. Ma mère m'avait vêtu de mes plus beaux vêtements. Je me devais en effet d'être très présentable lors de mon passage devant la grande prêtresse. C'est drôle, je ne me souviens plus de ces vêtements. Je sais qu'ils étaient mes préférés, et que j'avais longuement insisté pour mettre ceux-là, et non pas cet horrible costume vert que ma tante avait acheté pour l'occasion. Je me rappelle très bien de cet habit vert, mais plus moyen de me remémorer mon vêtement préféré.

Ma mère m'embrassa tendrement sur le front. Elle espérait tellement de cette cérémonie.

Elle m'imaginait en moins 50, fondant à mon tour une famille.

Le destin en a voulu autrement.

¤

Je me levais doucement. Encore une journée qui commence. Aucune perspective réjouissante n'est prévu aujourd'hui. Mais c'était déjà le cas hier. D'ailleurs, si j'assemble mes souvenirs, j'éprouve un certain mal à en retrouver d'agréables.

J'enfilais rapidement un vieux pull. On pouvait remarquer qu'il avait déjà bien vécu et qu'il était temps pour lui de finir la curieuse mais néanmoins passionnante vie de vêtement.

Mais je ne pouvais m'en séparer. Par habitude je pense.

Et il faut bien avouer qu'il me donnait un look d'enfer.

Je me préparais un café. Je le ratais à chaque fois, mais comme j'étais toujours le seul à en profiter, c'était sans importance.

Je le sirotais tout en parcourant du regard l'étiquette.

J'en arrivais rapidement à cette constatation : il n'y a rien d'intéressant à lire sur une boîte de café.

Ce café était vraiment mauvais. Rien à voir avec celui que préparait ma mère. Je divague. Ma mère n'a jamais fait de bon café. Elle essayait de se (nous ?) convaincre mais il ne fallait pas la contrarier. Offrir un café la rendait tellement heureuse…

¤

« Va avec les autres gamins » me murmura ma tendre mère. J'acquiesçai et couru vers l'attroupement.

J'avais rejoint le groupe d'enfants qui se rendait ce jour-là dans la tour de la Prêtresse de la vie. Nous étions si heureux. Quelle fête cela allait être le soir, quand nous retrouverions nos familles avec notre carte de Vie. La cérémonie de la Vie était le jour le plus important de notre existence. La grande Prêtresse, élu pour 5 ans au suffrage universel, nous apprenait la date de notre mort. Et avec cette date, elle définissait notre vie.

Avec le recul, je ne pense pas que cérémonie de la Vie soit le nom le plus pertinent que l'on puisse donner à cette mise à mort. Mais en ce jour de printemps, ce devait être une véritable fête. Le bâtiment où devait avoir lieu la cérémonie était une ancienne Université abandonnée. Sur l'entrée, nous pouvions lire la devise, inscrite sur une large plaque en bronze à peine vieillie par le temps. « Etudier pour vivre ». Témoignage d'un autre temps, temps où personne ne savait quand il allait mourir. Un temps dont les souvenirs s'effacent de nos mémoires, oubliés tel de vieilles légendes dont plus personne ne croit. Et c'était le cas. Seul quelques manuels d'histoire parlent encore de cette période. Les grandes découvertes, la Bombe A, l'atome, l'informatique, la colonisation de la mer, l'espace, le clonage et les famines, guerres et autre épidémie. Mais aucun manuel ne mentionne l'arrivée de la carte de Vie. Comme si tout un coup, comme par je ne sais quelle magie, cette carte avait pris place dans nos vies.

Cependant, ces idées étaient loin de moi lorsque je pénétrai dans le hall de l'ancienne Université et nouveau temple de la Vie. Le long couloir qui menait à la chambre de Cérémonie était large et éclairé. Diverses peintures, représentant les différentes étapes à franchir pour atteindre le savoir, recouvraient les murs. Elles me semblaient affreuses.

Nous étions debout, le long des murs, bavardant et riant. Nous imaginions la grande fête en notre honneur. Oui, ce devait être le plus beau jour de notre vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte.

Je savais qui c'était mais je ne voulais pas ouvrir. Pas encore. Il n'avait qu'à attendre quelques minutes. Je n'avais pas encore fini mon café.

¤

Un à un, nous nous avancions vers la Chambre. Une femme d'une grande beauté gardait la porte. Quand un nom résonnait du grand haut-parleur situé au coin d'un mur, elle ouvrait la porte. Elle semblait très absorbée par son travail, travail qui demandait beaucoup de talent et de dextérité. Ses longs cheveux clairs ne lui couvraient que partiellement sa carte de vie, qu'elle avait fixé tel un badge sur son torse. Je ne pouvais distinguer son nom, mais je voyais clairement un moins 30 écrit en chiffres rouges.

Cette belle jeune fille ne dépasserait pas les 30 ans. Quel âge avait-elle aujourd'hui ? 25, 26 ans. Peut-être ne lui reste-t-il que quelques semaines à vivre. Mais elle resterait éternellement belle, dans mes souvenirs. Je chassais vite ces idées lorsqu'on hurla mon nom à travers les haut-parleurs.

Je m'avançais, légèrement inquiet, mais j'avais tellement hâte de connaître ma destinée. La jeune fille m'ouvra la porte, comme elle le faisait depuis des années sûrement, mais plus pour longtemps j'imagine. Je lui souris. Elle m'ignora. Ha, les grandes personnes. Elle referma la porte derrière moi.

¤

J'avais fini mon déjeuner.

Il fallait donc partir bosser.

L'homme derrière ma porte sonna une nouvelle fois.

Je mis ma veste. Elle n'était pas en meilleur état que mon pull.

J'allais oublié mon badge.

Je le regardais. Il y avait ma photo. J'avais un air béat et un sourire idiot. La même tête que d'habitude en somme.

Un moins 30 rouge vif était inscrit à droite de cette photo.

¤

La pièce était large, mais vide. D'immenses vitraux servaient de fenêtres, dans lesquels la lumière venait mourir en un festival de couleurs flamboyantes. Au centre de la pièce se tenait une vieille femme, sorcière de conte pour enfants. Elle était vêtue de blanc, oui, une large robe blanche. Elle me sourit, et ma peur s'évanouit. C'était la Grande prêtresse de la vie. A l'époque, ce devait être la 110ème. C'était la plus vieille personne que je n'avais jamais vu, un mélange de sagesse et de tendresse.

Elle me prit dans ses bras maigres, me serra contre sa poitrine. J'entendais son faible cœur battre. Puis elle relâcha son étreinte. Je reculais d'un ou deux pas. Je la fixais du regard. Je vis ses yeux bleus, ils étaient si profond. Mais si vide. Elle épela mon nom. Une femme, assise dans un coin de la pièce, s'empressa de frapper mon nom sur une large machine à écrire. Je ne l'avais pas aperçu en rentrant, mais je compris qu'elle éditait ma carte de vie.

La Grande Prêtresse cria alors, d'une voix glaciale et métallique, deux mots qui aujourd'hui me traumatisent encore : « moins 30 ». Je savais déjà que ce n'était pas bien, mais je ne pouvais saisir tout le sens de ces mots. Je n'aurais jamais accès aux études, je ne pourrais jamais partir en vacances, et pire, je ne pourrais jamais fonder de famille.

La prêtresse s'adressa ensuite à moi. « mon petit ange », me dit-elle, « retiens cette date, et ne la dévoile jamais, toi seul devra la connaître, tu mourras un jour d'Avril, le 29.Tel est ta vie, et tu dois en accepter ta mort. » Puis elle s'écria : au suivant.

On me poussa vers la sortie, j'entendis au loin le nom du prochain enfant, que les haut-parleurs hurlaient. Il s'appelait Benjamin.

Je sortis, je ne pleurais pas. Pas encore.

¤

Ce moins 30, je le maudis depuis 23 ans. J'ai bien pensé à le gommer, l'effacer et écrire autre chose dessus. Mais cela ne se fait pas. C'est interdit.

Il y a tellement de choses qui sont interdites.

Le bon café tout d'abord.

Et la modification de sa carte de vie.

¤

Le monde est divisé en 5 catégories.

Les moins 20, les moins 30, les moins 40, les moins 50 et les plus 50.

Elles correspondent à l'âge qu'a atteint le sujet lors de sa mort. Cette jeune fille mourra, manifestement, avant d'avoir 30 ans. Paix à son âme. Ou quelque chose comme ça.

Ces catégories sont définit lors de la cérémonie de la vie. Selon que l'on soit dans telle ou telle catégorie, on a le droit de fonder une famille, d'étudier. Certains métiers ne sont accessibles qu'à certaines catégories. Les catégories ne sont pas héréditaires, mais parents étaient des moins 50, et moi un moins 30.

¤

On m'avait remis une carte de vie. Je l'examinais. Mon nom était inscrit en noir. Des caractères minuscules. Ma date de naissance aussi. Et un Moins 30 rouge. Pas d'erreur possible. Je me mis à pleurer. Ce n'était pas pour ce moins 30, non, mais j'avais peur que mes parents annulent la fête.

Mes parents annulèrent la fête.

Et m'envoyèrent dans ma chambre.

Ma tante était en pleurs, étalée sur le canapé du salon. Mon père semblait énervé, mais il ne disait mot. Ma mère, en larmes, avait débarrassé la table. Elle n'avait pas pu affronter mon regard.

Allongé sur mon lit, je tentais d'écouter les conversations des grandes personnes.

« comme l'oncle Francis » me parvint aux oreilles. C'était mon oncle préféré, car c'était le seul. Un jour il est parti en voyages, enfin c'est ce que maman m'a dit. A en croire le ton de mon père quand il a dit « comme l'oncle Francis », il n'a pas du partir bien loin.

Je l'aimais bien mon oncle.

Puis je me suis endormi.


End file.
